Une éponge trop sentimentale
by Kitty'scat
Summary: POV épisode 1 deuxième saison. Sa mission était simple : être une éponge. Mais George n'est pas fait pour ça...


**Genre** : _POV OS_ (POV : Récit portant sur l'état d'esprit d'un personnage, dans lequel on partage ses pensées –si la définition que je donne est incorrecte, faites-le moi savoir-)

(OS : Initiales de l'anglais One Shot, récit condensé et court. Cela implique un seul chapitre en général. –Cette définition étant aussi subjective que la première veuillez suivre le conseil donné ci-dessus pour les mêmes raisons que ci-dessus-)

**Personnage principal** : _George O'Malley_

**Thème** : _L'amour à sens unique de George pour Meredith… -soupir-_

_Tiré du premier épisode de la saison deux. Titre français de l'épi : « Surveillance Rapprochée ». Titre original : « Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head (n°10) »_

_Hellowe !_

_Ceci est la toute première fois que j'écris sur Grey's Anatomy. D'ordinaire, mes choix d'écriture me portent plutôt sur les manga. Le plus souvent, c'est le genre « OS » _(One Shot ) _qui l'emporte, car je me sens plus à l'aise que dans les fics à chapitres. Mais, c'est en regardant hier soir le premier épisode de la nouvelle saison (_Saison 2_) sur TNTv ou Tempo je sais plus, qu'il m'est venu cette idée de POV. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de George, je le trouve très touchant… _

_Et puis je n'ai découvert Grey's Anatomy que tout récemment, puisque cela fait à peine un mois qu'il est diffusé au Fenua (_Le mot « fenua » (fénoua en phonétique) étant égal à « Terre » en langue tahitienne. Oui j'ai omis ce petit détail : ça fait un an que je vis en Polynésie_.). Donc, c'est avec un immense plaisir teinté d'angoisse que je vous livre ici le résultat de ma demi-nuit blanche, après avoir cogité pendant un bon moment ce matin à savoir si je devais l'écrire ou non. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Sur ce, je vous laisse seuls juges. Mata ne, minna-san !_

_Biz Scat_

_PS : Bonne lecture_

_PPS : C'est une des plus longues et plus cohérentes intros que j'ai jamais faites. Et c'est pas rien de le dire X3_

_**Une éponge trop sentimentale**_

Je suis une mauvaise éponge. C'est cette pensée qui tourbillone dans ma tête au fur et à mesure que ma boite cranienne double de volume. Accoudé devant la vitre qui me sépare des nourissons du service Pédiatrie, je rumine en marmonnant tout seul dans le couloir bondé.

Si Bailey me choppe dans ce service, elle risque de faire une maladie. Les internes n'ont pas le droit de venir ici. Et le Tiran se charge de faire respecter cette loi.

Je sais que c'est bizarre mais c'est ici que je réfléchis le mieux. Quand je vois dormir tous ces bébés, calmes, absents des bruits qui les entourent, je me prends à rêver à en être à nouveau un, pour oublier mes problèmes ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant.

Il y a tout d'abord le problème Alex. C'est lui qui m'a refilé la syphilis par le biais d'Olivia. Je l'ai mis au tapis avec un œil au beurre noir en guise de remerciement mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir autrement face à lui.

Savoir que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai chopé cette saleté, que c'est lui qui a repris le surnom de « Syphil'man » que Cristina avait lancé au déjeuner hier, à lui que j'ai montré les premiers symptômes, lui qui a insisté pour me faire cette injection de pénicilline, lui qui s'est barré pour laisser Meredith le faire, en compagnie de Cristina et Izzie… Rien que d'y repenser j'aimerais lui éclater la tête contre le mur.

Ensuite il y a le problème Izzie. Cette fille n'arrête pas de me taper sur les nerfs, de se tromper sur mon compte, de m'énerver et de me faire bégayer à tout bout de champ. Elle essaye en permanence de nier ma virilité et de jouer avec les mots. De m'embrouiller. Pourtant je suis un homme, je ne suis pas sa sœur ! Je la déteste. Cordialement cela va sans dire. Parce que cette fille n'a pas que des défauts : ses génoises sont délicieuses.

En troisième point, il y a évidemment le problème Meredith… Mais peut-on vraiment appeler ça un problème ? J'aime Olivia, là n'est pas la question. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mais… Ce n'est pas pareil. Rien ne sera jamais pareil que Meredith Grey.

Tout ça c'est trop dur à supporter pour un seul homme, vous ne croyez pas ?

Mais tous ces problèmes ne seront jamais aussi énormes que la mission que monsieur Webber m'a confié ce matin. J'aurais du demander à ce qu'on échange les dossiers, cette demi-journée est déjà un enfer. En plus de devoir mentir à mon supérieur et de posséder un piètre don pour la dissimulation, je suis obligé de me tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe d'inhabituel.

Je dois être une éponge. Une éponge d'informations et d'investigations. Ragots, opérations extraordinaires, potins et secrets des collègues, le tout saupoudré de jargon médical à la sauce chirurgien. Bon appétit.

« Vous serez mes yeux », tu parles. Qui donc aurait envie de voir Cristina et Burke en train de s'embrasser dans les escaliers et de parler de leur relation compliquée? Personne.

J'ai essayé de tout faire pour avoir l'air normal mais je ne sais pas jouer aux faux-semblants. J'ai réussi à bredouiller que tout était habituel, parfaitement banal, qu'il ne se passait strictement rien, surtout pas dans les escaliers, que de toute façon il ne se passe jamais rien dans les escaliers, mais je suis à peu près certain qu'il ne m'a pas cru.

Je fais un bon boulot d'éponge : être là pile au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mais je suis une mauvaise éponge. Une éponge trop… Sentimentale, voilà.

Pendant que je baragouine debout devant la vitre, comme un dingue, j'entends dans mon dos la voix de Meredith qui me demande pourquoi je parle tout seul. Cette fille a le don d'apparaître comme par enchantement et je ne sais pas mentir, surtout avec elle. Mais je sais changer de sujet. « Tu es très jolie ce matin ».

Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle m'a répondu, ce que je lui ai dit ensuite, durant la conversation. Je me souviens juste que je lui ai dit que j'étais une mauvaise éponge. Et que je lui ai répété qu'elle était très jolie. Parce qu'à ce moment là, c'est presque uniquement à ça que je pensais, même si j'ai discuté avec elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Comme si une partie de mon cerveau s'était détachée, un bout de ma pensée s'est extasiée sur le fait de pouvoir l'admirer entre deux problèmes.

La manière qu'elle a de sourire, un sourire espiègle du coin des lèvres qu'elle fait peut-être sans y penser.

Sa bouche si fine.

Ses yeux brillants dont l'éclat me fascine, qu'il se voile lorsqu'elle reçoit des coups de téléphone auxquels elle raccroche rapidement à la maison, ou qu'il se ravive lorsqu'elle aperçoit quelquefois le docteur Mam… euhum, le docteur Shepherd dans les couloirs.

Ses cheveux qu'elle n'attache jamais et qui semblent si doux. Surtout le matin, quand elle prend le petit-déjeuner avec Derek, Izzie et moi. C'est dans ces moments-là que je trouve qu'elle est la femme la plus merveilleuse sur Terre.

C'est aussi dans ces moments-là que son regard se pose sur moi par dessus le rebord de son bol de café, et que ses yeux me questionnent en silence. Quand je ne suis pas assez vulnérable pour entendre ce que les autres me disent mais encore trop pour entendre ce qu'elle me demande sans bégayer ou rougir. Même si c'est pour me demander de lui passer la confiture.

Sa silhouette de dos, quand elle repart dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, un air furieux sur le visage. Je me demande vaguement si c'est à cause de ce que je viens de lui dire, que j'avais surpris Cristina et Burke. Peut-être.

Mon regard se détache lentement d'elle et se plante à nouveau au delà de la vitre.

Je suis une mauvaise éponge. Une éponge trop sentimentale.


End file.
